The Guardians Fate
by Mischief Howl
Summary: It is told from the other Guardian of the Forest's point of view.  The Darkax or Dark is The Guardian of The Night and hates humans. Will he be able to help The Lorax with the threat that shadows the forest he protects?  Rating May Go Up
1. Chapter 1

The Prologue.

There were two Guardians. Both of the forest. But only one took the night job of guarding the forest from any evil. Yet this one had evil within him.

This one called himself The Darkax. Naming himself after The Lorax. Only he looked more human, taller than The Lorax. Dark hair, clawed nails, fanged canine teeth and pointed ears. He also had a attitude and hated humans with a burning passion for little to no reason.

The two lived in harmony though. Watching over the Forest and all the animals within it. But still The Darkax used curses on any outsider that came in to this place.

The curses range from changing them into a animal to cursing them to death. He didn't usually go that far but sometimes he did.

Still there were rules and The Guardians were meant to follow them. The top rule was: Never Kill A Human.

But sadly Darkax broke that rule a few times. Still there seemed to never be a punishment for it.

"Dark.. ever thought of stopping?"

"No... I know that humans are no good. No outside should be welcomed here other than other animals! I know those disgusting humans will come and do bad!"

The Lorax couldn't understand entirely how Darkax's brain worked. Sure he didn't trust the humans either. But he never thought of cursing them. He was sure if he told them to leave they would.

Years go by quick for a Guardian for they never age. All they have is time. Nothing more. The world changed yet the forest seemed to remain the same. They didn't know how the world has changed. Humans slowly taking over the small world they all shared.

They didn't know the world was changing and believed that it would all remain the same...

They had never been so wrong.

So they lived and finally decided to go to sleep. Be dormant. And nothing woke them for hundreds of years.

Until a young man came along in a mule drawn cart and a invention that would change the world... and not in as a great a way as he believed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening.

Darkax was sound asleep in a underground cave that was once above ground. Years of sleep were nothing to him. He was dreaming of sleeping in truffula tufts with the animals around him. Then his dream broke into a nightmare of trees being torn down and the animals running away out of terror. Pain shot through him and awakened him. His red colored eyes shot open. The pain was gone but he knew it wasn't the dream that caused it. He looked around. It was dark. "Guess the cave.. caved in." He sighed. He tried to use his powers to but nothing happened.

He tried again and again. Nothing. "... Damn. Dammit all." He breathed in, trying to calm his temper that threatened to rise. He slowly began to dig his way out. Once he was out he glared at the day. But looked around quickly. The trees looked safe but still the feeling worried him. Suddenly a loud sound was heard and wind picked up along with dark clouds swirling. Dark hid in the hole he had tunneled to avoid the high wind. Lightning struck and then it cleared up just like that. "So.. The Lorax awoke as well?" He got out of the hole, shaking the dirt from his black robe that was made of truffula tufts but the trees gave them to him to wear. He didn't need to order or harm the trees. He walks to the river, taking some of the clean, clear water into his hands and washed his face.

Usually he would have gone to see The Lorax as soon as he awakened but there was no reason. His face was cleaned of dirt and sleepy that was in his eyes. He yawns, showing his sharper teeth. The dream worried him though. But he's wait for The Lorax to come to him.

Hours later. Dark had managed to make a large tunnel that any could walk into and go into Dark's cave and he was sure the rains wouldn't make the cave sink or cave in again. The Lorax came running and panting. "Darkax Darkax! Thank the tufts you're awake!"

Dark looked at the smaller orange creature. The mustache was always a sight to behold. "Why if it isn't The Lorax... what do I owe the pleasure?" His sarcastic, cold and almost annoyed voice was just his normal voice. Sometimes he meant nothing by it. The Lorax seemed to understand it.

"Surely you have felt it! A tree has fallen... it's gone..." Lorax said with some sorrow.

Dark looked down, saddened by the news. To them, the trees were alive, lived like the animals lived, like humans lived, all things had lives. "Guess a storm killed it. High winds and all."

"No no-. It is worse. A human! A human chopped down the truffula tree and he isn't leaving-"

"HUMAN?" Dark's voice said loudly with anger rising. "Human! Don't you dare call those things he or her. They are low creatures!" Dark growled louder then a barbaloot that had a truffula fruit taken from them. "He Better leave if he knows what's good for him."

"Curse him"

"What?"

"You heard me. I threatened to curse him to the end of his days..."

Dark grumbles. "So you come asking me to curse him instead? And last time we spoke of that you forbidden cursing that low race."

"I know what I said! Just this once we have to show those humans what happens when they don't leave!"

".. We? You mean I. I would curse him.. but my powers aren't working. I've been trying all this time. But nothing is working. I can't even summon a truffula fruit down from the trees."

The Lorax was shocked. He to tried to use some of his power. But nothing. "Did we sleep to long I wonder."

"Well I guess you can try to send him away." He pointed at the river. "Or you can drown him.."

The Lorax glared at Dark. "You know very well we can't kill humans." He looks at the sun that was setting on the valley. "Still. The sending him away sounds good sense the river goes a long way. Thanks for the thought!" The Lorax went off again running to plan how to get the other to leave.

Dark growled. "Humans in the forest again... disgusting. How dare they think of even staying here for a day." He had lost his powers. ".. Guess nature doesn't want us to use our powers for this. After all.. that's not how it works." He knew what that quote meant. Still the nightmare bugged him. The tree that fell. He immediately wanted to see this human and bet already he is a evil one just like the rest.

So far.. not a good time to awaken. No powers and a human that is cutting down trees. Dark hated this more and more. "What's next, I become friends with that runty human creature?" He said with disgust.


End file.
